Daphne's Amnesia
by Techtron
Summary: While checking out a mystery Daphne and Velma have a wall collapse on them. After waking up in the hospital and finding out from Freddie and Shaggy they're both okay, Velma hits on a plan to get Freddie. Using hypnosis she makes Daphne forget she ever dated Freddie. He gets confused about Daphne's reactions to him and goes to Velma for advice. Her advice to him is to date her.


Scooby Doo and related Characters copyright Hanna-Barbera

Daphne's Amnesia

Mystery Inc. was checking out some strange goings on at an empty house. Daphne called Velma over to come look at something she thought might be a clue. Velma went over to see what Daphne had found. It was while they were looking at it they heard the wall creak. "Run Daphne!" shouted Velma. But before either of them could get clear the wall came down on them. Freddy, Shaggy and Scooby quickly ran over to check on the girls. After clearing the debris off of them, and checking their pulses, and for anything that might be broken, they figured the girls were okay, but to be on the safe side an ambulance was called, and the girls were taken to a nearby hospital.

Velma's eyes fluttered then opened. Freddy's face was the first thing she saw.

"Hey welcome back." He said. "We were beginning to get worried."  
"What happened?" asked Velma.

"You went over to help Daphne look at something and the wall came crashing down on the two of you. Shaggy, Scooby and me rushed over to clear the debris off of the two of you, and after giving you a quick check we didn't find anything wrong, no broken bones or anything like that, but we decided to call an ambulance anyway."  
"How's Daphne?"  
"She's okay. She's in the bed next to you."Velma slowly turned her head to look, and saw Daphne resting in the other bed. "She woke up earlier, then went back to sleep. You both took some nasty blows to the head, so the doctors wanted to keep you here to make sure you were all right."

"How long have I been out?"  
"About six hours."

"Where's Shaggy and Scooby?"

At that moment Shaggy came in with sunglasses on and had Scooby on a harness with a vest on him that said 'Service Dog'. "Is this the room with the two girls in it who got KO'd by a wall?" he asked as he came in.

"Yes Shaggy, it is." answered Velma.

"Velma! Like you're awake!" he said taking off the sunglasses, then going over to her and hugging her.

Scooby went over to her and licked her on the cheek.

"Thanks Scooby. You can stop licking now." She said patting him on the head.

"How do you feel?" asked Shaggy.

"Okay. But my head sure feels sore."  
"That's because you took quite a blow. We were all very concerned about the two of you."

"It's great to have friends."

"I guess we should let you get some more rest. If all goes well you'll both be out of here tomorrow." said Freddy.

"Oh Freddy before you go, could you bring me my laptop? I don't think I'm going to be asleep all night."  
"I thought you'd ask that so I brought in with me. Here you are." He said handing it to her.

"Thanks Freddy."  
"You're welcome Velma. Now get better soon. We need you and Daphne to help solve mysteries." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Yeah like get well soon." Said Shaggy.

"Ret rell roon relma." Said Scooby licking her on the other cheek.  
"Thanks guys. We'll just have to see what the doctor says."

The guys left, and after they did Velma opened up her computer. 'I hope this place has a Wi-Fi connection.' she thought to herself as she tried to get online. A moment later her efforts were rewarded as she saw her homepage come up. 'Freddy deserves someone much better than Danger Prone Daphne. She's always getting into dangerous situations, putting the rest of us in danger as well, especially Freddy. After today that's going to change.' She found the website she was looking for, hypnotic music and a moving spiral. 'I'll use the spiral in case she wakes up.' She got out of bed and went over to Daphne's bed. At that moment Daphne woke up. "Hi Velma. It's good to see you're awake. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I found a website you might like. Why don't you take a look?" Velma put the computer in front of Daphne. "This will really help you relax. Just concentrate on it." A moment later Daphne was entranced. Velma closed the laptop. "Now Daphne listen close to me. You do NOT ever remember having dated Freddy. Those memories are gone for good, NEVER to return. So as far as you're concerned you and Freddy can never be more than just friends. Right?"  
"Yes. Just friends."

"Also you believe that Freddy and I belong together. So you're going to do everything you can to not only get us together, but make sure we stay together. And that means while solving a mystery and we split into teams you'll go with Shaggy and Scooby. You'll tell Freddy they need someone to watch over them. Understand?"  
"Yes. I understand."

"Good. Now you'll also help me when it comes to getting Freddy. You will NOT go out with Freddy no matter how many times he asks. After all you don't want to go out with him since he belongs with me. Right?"  
"Right."

"Good. Now go back to sleep Daphne." Velma watched as Daphne's breathing pattern changed, then went back to her bed. She did some research on Conversational Hypnosis, then shut the laptop, put it up, then went to sleep herself.

The next day she and Daphne were put through a lot of tests before they were given the okay to leave. They were told not to go out mystery solving for a while. Once they were given the okay to leave, Velma called Freddy to tell him they were ready to be picked up. Freddy, Shaggy and Scooby got into the Mystery Inc. van and headed for the hospital. This time Scooby had to wait in the van since they weren't going to be in the hospital very long. The girls signed the discharge papers, then got into wheelchairs to be wheeled out. Freddy pushed Daphne while Shaggy pushed Velma. They took them out to the van, then they got up out of the chairs and got into the van. Scooby licked them both passionately.

"It's good to see you too Scooby." Said Daphne. "You can stop licking me. I'm going to have to clean my face now."

"Same here." Said Velma.

"I thought this would happen, so I bought some facial wipes before we came over. Here you go." Freddy said handing the girls some.

"Thanks Freddy." They both said as they took them.

Daphne sat next to Freddy on the ride back to Mystery Inc. headquarters, but she felt uncomfortable doing it. She chatted with Freddy, but thought to herself 'Why is he spending so much time talking to me? He should be talking to Velma.'

Freddy thought she seemed a little distant but thought it was because of what she had just been through, and figured she'd get better with time.

It wasn't long after the girls were given the all clear to go out mystery solving that a mystery came up. After doing some initial investigating Freddy went through his usual routine. "Okay gang, let's split into teams. Daphne, Velma and I will go one way, while Shaggy, you and Scooby go another."

"Freddy if it's all the same to you I'd like to go with Shaggy and Scooby."  
"Okay Daphne. But why do you want to do that?"  
"I think they need someone to watch over them."  
"All right Daphne. If that's what you want."

Over the next several weeks Daphne always said this to Freddy whenever he wanted her to team with him and Velma, and she also said no whenever he asked her out. He finally asked her was anything wrong.

"Why do you ask Freddy?"  
"Well you don't want to team up with me and Velma, and you don't want to go out with me."  
"You're a nice guy Freddy, but why would I want to go out with you?"  
"We've been dating for years."  
"We have? I don't remember ever having dated you."  
"You don't remember?"  
"No, I don't."

"Stay here while I get something." He told her. A moment later he came back with a Scrapbook. He sat down next to her and started showing her pictures. "Here we are on our first date. We went to a movie then to the Coolsville malt shop. Do you remember that?"  
"I remember the Coolsville malt shop, but I don't remember going there with you."  
He showed her some other pictures, but it was always the same thing. She didn't remember having gone there with Freddy. He asked her about going to Coolsville high school. What did she remember about that?

She remembered all of her instructors, and she remembered being on the cheerleading squad. She remembered seeing Freddy play football. She remembered going to the Coolsville malt shop after the games with everyone, especially after a win. She remembered being chosen as Homecoming queen, and being escorted up to the microphone by him, but she didn't remember being his date for the dance. She also remembered how they all met at the school library and how they decided to form Mystery Inc. after having solved the mystery of the "ghosts" at the school. She remembered the mysteries they solved as Mystery Inc. She told him she could never forget Shaggy and Scooby always being hungry, and how they would try to get the Scooby Snax as they were being thrown for the other one. But no matter how much Freddy tried, he couldn't get her to remember them ever having dated. She finally told him "Freddy, you're a nice guy. You're handsome, smart, athletic, a great trap builder, and a born leader. I'm sure there are a lot of girls out there who wouldn't mind being your girlfriend, but I'm not one of them. That's just how I feel Freddy. You're going to have to learn to accept that."

"All right Daphne." He said, then got up. He went back to his room to put up the scrapbook. While he was there he thought about what he was going to do next. Then he decided to go talk to Velma. He went to her room and knocked on her door. "Velma it's Freddy. I'd like to talk to you if you don't mind."  
Velma looked at the calendar. 'Right on schedule.' She thought to herself. Out loud she said "Just a minute Freddy, while I come to the door." She opened the door. "What's on your mind?"

"Can I come in and talk to you?"  
"Sure. Come on in." She said, stepping aside so he could come in. After he came in she shut the door. She sat down and asked him again "What's on your mind?" She was in a long sheer white night gown with something on underneath. She knew Freddy wouldn't find her attractive just yet, but she figured it couldn't hurt to get a head start. She was saving the really sexy one for later.

"It's about Daphne." He answered.  
"What about her?"  
"She doesn't remember us ever having dated."  
"What does she remember?"  
"Everything else. She remembers everything about Coolville high, she remembers being a cheerleader, me playing on the football team, how we all met and formed Mystery Inc., all of the mysteries we've solved, Shaggy and Scooby being bottomless pits, those two trying to get the others' Scooby Snax, but she doesn't remember us ever having dated. I've showed her pictures of us on some dates, but that didn't do anything. I'm at my wit's end. I hope you don't mind me coming to you about this."  
"Not at all Freddy. Let me think about it for a moment." She stood up, and patted her chin with her finger. "Let me see." 'I have to make this look good so he won't suspect anything.' After a few moments of 'thinking about it' she told him "I have an idea Freddy, but you're going to think it's crazy."  
"Let's hear it."

"Why don't we pretend to be a couple?"  
"You're right, that is crazy. How would that help?"

"Think about it for a moment Freddy. When we were on Zombie Island you told me that she gave you a dirty look when one of the women put her arms around you. That means she doesn't like it when other women pay you attention. So when she sees you dating me she'll get mad and remember. Then you can explain everything to her."  
"Okay. When you put it like that, it doesn't sound so crazy."  
"But wait Freddy, there's more. Since we're going to be a 'couple' we're going to have to go out."

"Oh." He said with a glum look in his face.

Seeing the look in his face she said "Don't look like that Freddy. We won't be going to just science related things and museums. We can go to wrestling events, and see action movies, and sporting events, or whatever else you want to do. Who knows? We both might learn something from each other."

Freddy cheered up. "Oaky Velma. When you put it like that it doesn't sound so bad. Anything else?"  
"Yes. You can't tell anyone what we're doing. Especially Shaggy and Scooby. Those two would tell anything if offered enough food. Plus if Daphne ever found out we were faking it that would make it all for nothing."  
"I see your point. Anything else?"  
"Yes. Since we're going to be a 'couple' you're going to have to give me the thing a guy gives his girlfriend when he drops her off at night." She was too shy to say 'a goodnight kiss.'

Freddy thought about that for a moment as he tried to figure out what she meant. When it did he again said "Oh. All right Velma. You're the smart one, so I'll do whatever you say."

"Don't worry Freddy, everything will work out. You'll see." She said as she went over to him and put a hand on his arm.

"Thanks Velma. You're a real friend. Well I'll let you got to bed now. Goodnight Velma." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Freddy." After he left she thought to herself 'What a trusting, naïve man. Everything will work out the way _I_ want them to, not the way he _thinks_ they will. Phase two will be done tomorrow.' She went to bed, turned the light out, then went to sleep.

The next day there wasn't a mystery to solve, so she went into her lab to build something. After she was done she went to track down Shaggy and Scooby. She figured the best place to look was the kitchen. Sure enough she found them in there working on some crazy new concoction. "What are you guys up to now?"  
"Like, we're working on a new dish."  
"What's in it? On second thought I don't want to know."  
"What brings you in here?"

"I made a new tag for Scooby."  
"Ror re?" asked Scooby

"Yes Scooby, for you. It has a built in GPS tracker, it's solar powered, so as long as you're in the light enough it'll be charged. I also have it so it can be charged with an external charger. I've made it tough and water tight." She pulled it out and started moving it back and forth so it reflected the light. "See it's also shiny. Keep watching it guys." Once they were entranced she told them "Now you two, every chance you get you're going to tell Freddy what a great team he and I make, as well as a cute couple. You'll also tell him that it seems the mysteries are getting solved quicker since he and I started teaming up without Daphne. Shaggy you're going to find yourself very attracted to Daphne. Do you two understand?"  
"Yes." said Shaggy.

"Reah." Said Scooby.

"Good. Now on the count of three I want you two to wake up. One, two, three. Wake up."

They woke up and Velma said "Okay Scooby, I'm going to put this tag on you, then see if it's working." She went over to him, took his old tag off, put the new one on, took out her laptop, opened it, and checked for the signal. "It's working. See? Here's a grid of Coolsville, and here's your signal at Mystery Inc.'s headquarters." Shaggy and Scooby looked at the screen and saw the dot. "Now we'll be able to find you anywhere. Well that's all I wanted. You two can go back to making whatever it is you were making."

Velma left, pleased that things were going well. She went to Daphne's room next. She knocked on Daphne's door. "Daphne it's Velma. Can I come in?"  
Daphne opened the door. "Sure Velma. What's on your mind?" she asked as she let Velma in.  
"It's Freddy."

"What about him?"  
"Well I'm trying to get him to be a little more committed, and I was wondering if you could help me."  
"Sure Velma. I'll do anything I can to help. What do you want me to do?"  
"Just tell him things like you think we make a great couple, we look so perfect together. Things like that whenever you can."  
"Sure Velma. I'll do that. I already think that. I don't know why he doesn't."  
"He's still somewhat hung on you."  
"Well he should get over me. He and I are never going to be anything more than just friends."  
"You should tell him that. It might help him."

"I have, but I'll do that some more Velma."

"Thanks Daphne. I knew I could depend on you."

"You're certainly welcome Velma. That's what friends are for, to help each other."

"Oh, one more thing Daphne."

"What's that?"  
"I think you and Shaggy make a good couple. He's attracted to you, so why don't you start dating him? It wouldn't surprise me if you two got together as a couple."

"That's a good idea Velma. I have noticed Shaggy paying me more attention than usual. If he won't ask me out, I'll ask him. Anything else?"  
"No that's all. Thanks Daphne. You're a real friend."

"You're welcome Velma."  
Next Velma went to see Freddy. She knocked on his door. "Freddy it's your girlfriend. Can I come in?"  
"Oh sure Velma. The door's unlocked. Come on in." She went in and saw him sitting in front of his computer. "What're you doing?"  
"I was trying to think of a way to tell everyone what happened without letting them know you and I aren't really a couple without giving everything away, but I haven't been able to."

"Why don't you let me do it Freddy?"

"Okay. Here sit down." He said getting up and letting her have the seat.

She sat down and composed the message in such a way that it would make everyone believe she and Freddy were a real couple, but in such a subtle way they didn't know they were being influenced. After she was done she had Freddy read it over to see what he thought. After reading it Freddy told her to go ahead and send it. Velma clicked 'send'.

"Thanks Velma."

"You're welcome Freddy."

"Hey since there's nothing going on now, and if we don't get a call about a mystery, would you like to go out to eat tonight? We are supposed to be dating after all."

"Sure Freddy. I'd like that."

Nothing came up so Freddy took her out. They sat and talked and got to know each other better. At the end of the night when he took her back to Mystery Inc. headquarters, and walked her to her room. "Well thanks for a nice night Velma."

"You're welcome Freddy."

"We'll have to go out again sometime. How about in a couple of weeks? Something a little more formal? Provided nothing comes up."

"Okay Freddy. That sounds nice."

He stood there for a moment, feeling awkward, then leaned over and gave her a kiss. He intended it to be a short one, but the lip gloss she was wearing tasted so good he made the kiss longer. Daphne saw them kissing and smiled. 'They look so good together. I don't know why Freddy didn't start dating her sooner. I'd better get out of sight before they see me.' She quickly went into her room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

After he got done kissing her Freddy told her "Well uh, goodnight Velma. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Freddy. See you tomorrow." She said going into her room, shutting the door behind her. Once alone she told herself 'It's working. All I have to do is wait and Freddy will be totally mine.'

When the time for them to go out again arrived, Velma looked in her closet and discovered she didn't have anything formal in it. She went to Daphne for help. "Daphne Freddy's going to be taking me to a nice restaurant and I don't have anything nice to wear."  
"Say no more Velma." Replied Daphne, grabbing her purse and keys. "I know just where to take you. Let's go." Daphne took her to a nice dress store. Once there she looked around for an orange dress that she thought would look good on Velma. It didn't take her long before she found one. It was sleeveless, but had straps, was long with a slit on one side. She held it up in front of Velma. "I think this will do the trick. Go in the dressing room and try it on. Velma put it on and looked at herself in the mirrors. 'This does look good on me. It fits real well.' She stepped out to get Daphne's opinion. "What do you think Daphne?"  
"I think that dress is you. We're getting it, and some more clothes for you, then we're going to get you made up for a nice night out."

"More clothes?"  
"Of course Velma. I'm sure Freddy's going to be taking you to a nice restaurant more than once. You don't want to wear the same thing every time do you?" Before she could answer Daphne said "Of course you don't. Now let's see what else we can get you." Daphne got her some more outfits in orange and other colors as well.

They paid for the clothes then went to a beauty salon. "Daphne you don't have to do all of this for me."  
"I want to Velma. You're my friend, and you're going to a nice restaurant with a handsome guy, so I want to make sure he only looks at you."

After they were done Daphne called Shaggy to let him know they were coming back, but Freddy had to have his eyes covered, because she was bringing him a surprise.

"Like okay Daph. I'll make sure Freddy doesn't peek."

After he was done talking to Daphne he told Freddy "Daphne's bringing a surprise back with her, and doesn't want you to be able to see it. So like you're going to have to cover your eyes when the girls come."  
"All right." What could the surprise be? Has Daphne regained her memory? I'll just have to wait and see.

A short while later Daphne drove up. Freddy stood in the living room with his eyes closed, and just to make sure he didn't peek, Shaggy put his hands over them too.

When the girls came in Shaggy couldn't believe his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Okay Shaggy, let Freddy see the surprise." Daphne told him.

Shaggy took his hands off of Freddy's eyes and told him he could look now.

When Freddy saw Velma his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Wow Velma. You look very nice!"  
"You really mean that Freddy?"  
"Yes I really mean it."

"Thank you Freddy." She said going over to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. That set his heart aflutter. That had been happening to him a lot lately. 'Am I falling for her for real?' he asked himself.

"Well I think you two make a great couple. Don't you Shaggy?"  
"Like they sure do Daphne."

"A reat rouple" added Scooby.

"Stay there while I get my camera." she told them. She came back and took some pictures of them. "Okay you two can go now. Have a good time."  
"Yeah, and like be back by midnight." Added Shaggy.

"Reah, Ridnight." Echoed Scooby.

"Okay you guys. You don't have to treat us like we're kids." Said Velma.

They left for the restaurant. Freddy couldn't take his eyes off of Velma the entire time. 'I never knew she was so beautiful. Who would have ever guessed brainy girls could be beautiful too?'

Even though Freddy was staring at her he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. "Freddy as of tonight you're going to start thinking of us a real couple. No more pretend. I'm your real girlfriend. Right?"  
"Huh? Oh sure Velma."

When they went back to Mystery Inc. headquarters he walked her to her bedroom door. "Well I had a great time tonight Velma. Thanks for going out with me tonight."  
"You're quite welcome Freddy. I had a great time too. Would you like to come in and see my room?"  
"Sure."

He followed her into her room. It was neat and organized with a lot of books, but also had a feminine look to it. "Well what do you think?" She asked him.

"It's nice."

She went over to him. "I'm glad you like it Freddy. That means a lot to me." She put her arms around him and kissed him.

Freddy put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

They ended up making out on her bed, but Velma stopped things before they went too far. "Uh, I guess you better go Freddy."  
"Yeah I should. I don't want to, but I will." He kissed her once more then left.

'Wow this has been some evening' he thought to himself. Velma gets a makeover and looks better than I ever thought she could. I end up making out with her in her room, almost going all the way. Am I really falling for her?'

After a few weeks of them going out, and of Daphne saying he and Velma made a great couple instead of being mad, he went to see Velma about it. "She's reacting the opposite of what you said she would. Why is that?"  
"She's probably being polite Freddy. Since we're her friends she doesn't want to be angry at us. Let's just keep doing what we're doing. It'll all work out Freddy. You'll see."

"Okay Velma. You're the smart one. You always know how to figure things out."

"Thanks for trusting me Freddy. It means a lot to me that you have such confidence in me." She told him before kissing him on the cheek, again making his heart flutter.

Over the next several months Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and all of their friends told Freddy and Velma what a great team they made, as well what a great couple, and how they looked so perfect together. Shaggy and Scooby added the fact it seemed the mysteries were getting solved quicker since Freddy and Velma had been teaming up by themselves.

At first Freddy would ask "You really think so?"  
"Oh yes." they would reply, "We're sure of it."  
"Well thanks."

After a while Freddy just told them thanks, and it became second nature to him to say "Velma and I will go one way while Daphne, you Shaggy and Scooby go another."

He also came to believe what everyone was saying about him and Velma, and was feeling very attracted to her. Velma noticed this and knew it wouldn't be long.

One night Freddy was laying on his bed thinking about what had happened. 'Everyone keeps saying Velma and I make a great team and cute couple. I didn't believe them at first, but now I think "why not?" We've grown very close; she's a lot more fun to be with than I thought she would be. She's taken a real interest in things I like, and she's taught me some science things. She's also a better kisser than I thought she would be. I didn't think I'd have nearly this much fun dating her, or that I'd end up finding her so attractive. Who needs Daphne's beauty when I can have Velma's brains and her body? I'm going to go see Velma right now.' He got up and went to her room. He knocked on her door. "Velma are you awake? I need to talk to you."

'Right on schedule.' Thought Velma. She got up, opened the door, and let him in. This time she was wearing an orange baby doll with nothing underneath. When Freddy saw her in that his eyes went wide, something that Velma noticed. She sat down, with her legs slightly apart, and asked him "What's on your mind?"  
"You, me, and Daphne."

"What about us?"

"Well when you and I first got together we were a 'couple', and we were 'dating' and you were my 'girlfriend'. It was a way to get Daphne's memory back so she and I would get back together. But now…"

"Go on Freddy. But now…?"  
"But now, even if she got her memory back and wanted to get back together with me I wouldn't do it."  
"Why's that Freddy?"  
"Because somewhere along the line pretend has became real. I don't think of us as a 'couple', I think of us as a couple. I no longer think of us as 'dating, we're dating. I no longer think of you as my 'girlfriend', I think of you as my girlfriend. And I find you so sexy, especially in that sheer orange." He went over to her, bent down, and kissed her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, and pulled him closer. He then picked her up and carried her to her bed. "I love you Velma. I am so crazy in love with you. I find your brains a lot sexier than Daphne's beauty."

"I love you too Freddy."

They stopped talking and started making love to each other. Afterwards Velma thought to herself 'I did it. I got Freddy, and it won't be much longer until we're married, and it won't be much longer until Shaggy and Daphne are together. This time Freddy fell into the trap. Brains trump beauty.'

THE END


End file.
